


我们的日子

by allyStk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyStk/pseuds/allyStk





	我们的日子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Days Are Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168667) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 



第一章：如果Tony舔了回去呢？

 

“哈！”当Tony的大拇指触碰到一个凸起的圆形，他得意地笑了。用了点力后，金属栓即刻松开，向下落。它滚过 Loki皮革覆盖的胸膛，重重地撞落在了男人懒洋洋坐着的双腿之间。Tony胜利的狂喜是短暂的，因为两瓣冰凉的唇欺上了他的脉搏，接着同样凉的舌头轻轻擦过。“哈！” 

Loki得意地笑着退后。“你尝起来像深渊的味道。”

“那是什么味道？”Tony扬眉，他的舌头无意识地滑过下唇。

Loki借鉴并且夸张了这个动作，神情里带着邀请和挑战。

他们的嘴唇随着牙齿的碰撞声撞到了一起，Loki高耸着上身，因为Tony低下身跨坐在Loki的腰上。Tony的膝盖尖锐地撞到了大理石地板上，刺痛感在和Loki的舌头纠缠时被很快遗忘了。正如同他们用身体做的每一件事，亲吻是混合着各种对立面的好奇产物。温柔的舔吻和尖利的啃咬，轻柔的手指和紧紧的抓握，缓慢的动作和快速的摩擦。他们松开，只不过是为了在身体重新相连前贪婪地吞下氧气，仿佛氧气只是一个令人讨厌的必需品，除此之外无关紧要。

Tony记不得最后一次像个青少年般对着另一个人发情是什么时候的事了。十有八九是在他还是个青少年的时候。硬起来的阴茎迫使他退后，在欲望变成不适前向下身伸出一只手，调整位置。

“脱下你的衣物。”Loki低语道，冰凉的舌头勾勒着Tony的下巴，唤醒了一路兴奋的发热。“我想要品尝你。全部的你。”

Tony晕眩着，匆忙踉跄地站起，在几秒内扯下了衣服，又坐回了Loki身上。皮革顺滑，搭扣冰凉地贴在他暴露的皮肤上。

Loki的嘴附在Tony的脖颈靠在他肩膀上的一处很敏感的位置，先是用牙齿令人担忧地舔舐，接着安抚地亲吻那处。

Tony呻吟着，尽力抓紧着，弓着腰，露出他的喉咙，一只手纠缠在Loki的发间，另一只抓在Loki的膝盖上稳定着自己。

“你尝起来像深渊的味道。”Loki重复道，舌头在Tony的胸上画着精细复杂的图案，围绕着反应堆。“胸腔里有颗星星的男人尝起来像是深渊。”他狠狠咬了Tony的两个乳头，对着Tony惊讶的嘶声轻笑。“完美。”

“那，那是我。完美。”Tony努力在喘息中说，Loki戴着镣铐的双手催促他向上挺，捧起了Tony的两瓣屁股，这样他可以沿着Tony的侧腹啃咬。

“跪下。”Loki吐出了通常对承受快乐，而不是给予方说的词句。他绿色的眼睛几乎暗成了黑色。

Tony遵从了，向前调整着身姿跪坐，会阴对准Loki等待的嘴。他松开了缠在Loki发间的手，加入了身后的另一只来平衡自己。这个新的姿势也让他的双手向前移，一只放在了Loki绷紧的大腿上，另一只找到了发紧膨胀的欲望。

看着Loki脸上近乎疯狂的表情，Tony以为他会被完全吞下，然而Loki却选择上下啃咬着Tony阴茎的下侧，偶尔伸出舌头轻弹那里的血管。

Tony大声放荡地呻吟着，被带出的唯一声音里充满着请求。

“可口。”Loki喃喃着，嘴唇逗弄地滑过顶部，被持续渗出的前液打湿浸润。对方闪亮的红唇让Tony本能地握紧双手，Loki恸哭着把阳具顶向Tony的手掌。当Loki张开下巴，侧过头把Tony的大部分含入口中时，这声音仍回荡在空气里。

“是的！”Tony呼喊着，手指痉挛地上下抚摸着Loki的硬挺。“是的！哦神啊，是的！”

Loki后退，不太锋利齿缝仅仅含着头部，他狡黠地对着Tony眨眼。

“喜欢这个，对吗？”Tony挑逗着，一边把手根部压向Loki的阳具下侧，一边摆动着他的屁股，让Loki感受到那儿绷紧的肌肉。

Loki只是点头，带着刻意的激情把前液舔抹在敏感的顶端，然后吮吸干净。

“哦神啊。”Tony僵直着头，享受着被消瘦脸颊衬托的更加锐利的颧骨，以及Loki邪恶的嘴的景色。当Loki一气吞下他到底，鼻子埋在底部粗糙的毛发里，喉咙夹紧着抗拒着呕吐反射时，他的大脑短路了。“哦神啊哦神啊哦神啊。”Tony只有隐约意识到他反复吐露的两个单词，但看起来那是Loki想听到的。

Loki大笑，声音在Tony发痛的肉体周围震荡，向上蔓延，直到Tony全身都带着想要释放的需求颤抖。

Tony用拇指甲滑过Loki的阳具报复，皮革的阻碍意味着他能更加用力地服侍。

他们就这样你来我往了一会儿，Loki交替着刻意的牙齿的刮擦以及无情的深深吸吮，而Tony则以用力的抚触和邪恶的擦滑回敬。

“Loki。”Tony咬住牙说，感受到了小腹的拉紧和脊椎的刺痛。一个名字里同时蕴含着警告和祈祷。

Loki低沉的哼着，带着鼓励和恶作剧的调皮，颤动结合了他在Tony全身点燃的所有感觉，让Tony达到了极限。

当Tony重新找回一些神智，他发现自己被舔干净了，被温柔的吻安抚着。在他松懈的手里，Loki的阳具跳动着，要求着注意。懒散满足地笑着，Tony滑下Loki的身体，直到他可以用留着胡茬的脸颊依偎着Loki腹股沟微湿的皮革。“给我看。”这不知是命令还是乞求。

镣铐作响着，Loki仓促地松开扣环，他淡色的阳具骄傲地从深色的皮革里伸出。强烈的反差使得Tony的眼睛睁大，口中湿润，迫使他的双唇裹住Loki的坚挺，他自信地低头，含住了一半。接着他吞下了全部。

语句从Loki红肿的口中跌落，听不清但意图鲜明。欲望和需求的声音。Loki以一种最优美剧烈的方式颤栗，解体。

Tony渴望看到他碎裂。

再次下倾时，Tony伸出舌头，放松着喉咙滑过厚重的囊袋。Loki发出了呼喊，在Tony第三次重复这个合并动作时，低吼着在Tony嘴里释放了。

Tony穿好衣服，Loki合上了裤子。两人都轻微地喘息着，适度地出汗，带着满足的红晕。

“所以，你从没说深渊是什么味道的。”Tony扑通坐在Loki身边，拿起被遗忘的麦芽酒瓶，给了Loki一支。

“好像盯着尽头，却只是发现了一个新的开始。”Loki小心地观察着Tony的动作，拧开了瓶盖。“好像在绝望后找到了希望。好像一个等待被解开，被获悉的秘密。”

“哈。”Tony害羞地，瞪口呆地凝视着Loki，然后说，“我没料到这个。”

“我也没有。”Loki私语着，眼睛闪耀着承诺。“你在很多方面都令我惊奇，Tony Stark。”他凑近舔着Tony的脸颊，得意地笑了。“包括你尝起来像深渊的事实。”

“我洗过澡了！”Tony防备地小小发脾气，直觉性地闪躲。被舔过的肌肤在夜风的轻拂下愉悦地发麻。


End file.
